


So Icky

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Food, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sammy sniffed the mug and reminded himself not to make faces at it.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	So Icky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt bitter for the 100 100th challege at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

Sammy sniffed the mug and reminded himself not to make faces at it. Only babies make yucky faces at the table. He was six and six was not a baby. Dean had just started drinking coffee with Daddy. If Dean could do it then so could he. Dean always got to do everything before he could and it wasn't fair. He wrapped his little hands around the small mug his brother used and was surprised to find it still hot. He took a big sniff and thought it didn't smell that bad. He worked up his courage and took a big sip and promptly spit it out. It was the nastiest thing he'd ever tasted, and that was counting the time Ms. Emma made him a batch of her homemade cold killer. He thanked her for making it but later when they were alone he told Dean he would rather be sick than drink it again. It was gross, it felt like snot and was as bitter as a lemon with a spicy chili in it. It was hard to decide what was worse, the medicine or the mug of coffee. Sam decided that he would stick with milk from now on. Maybe if he was lucky Dean would buy him chocolate milk.


End file.
